What is the greatest common factor of $6$ and $3$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 3) = {?}$
Answer: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $6$ and $3$ The factors of $6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ The factors of $3$ are $1$ and $3$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $6$ and $3$ is $3$. $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 3) = 3$